


Defying Expectations

by Fyres



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Distrustful Dean, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Dean, Protective Sam Winchester, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fyres/pseuds/Fyres
Summary: Sam and Dean have been chasing evil for the past 35 years. Their father dragged them from a happy life the day their mother died and into one with nothing but pain, suffering and death, although that last one has never seemed to take.Jack Kline is the son of Lucifer (the devil himself) and is trying to live his new life without becoming the monster his father is.The three of them come together the day Jack is born and both Sam and Dean have conflicting thoughts on how to treat the situation. Dean remembers nothing but all the times they have been betrayed by someone they thought they could trust or people they though might be good despite their families and who/ what they are. Sam, on the other hand, believes that anyone can be good and that Jack can be too, as long as he stays under the protection of himself and Dean.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic to be released on any site. I appreciate any kudos and comments that you may have to give, although I'm hoping they'll be mostly positive. The tags may change as I release new chapters for the story and quite possibly even the rating. I will try to release a new chapter at least once every 2 weeks, although my work load could get in the way of that, so just try and stick with me.
> 
> Besides all that I hope you enjoy it and I'll try and respond to any comments that I can.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean have been chasing evil for the past 35 years. Their father dragged them from a happy life the day their mother died and into one with nothing but pain, suffering and death, although that last one has never seemed to take.
> 
> Jack Kline is the son of Lucifer (the devil himself) and is trying to live his new life without becoming the monster his father is.
> 
> The three of them come together the day Jack is born and both Sam and Dean have conflicting thoughts on how to treat the situation. Dean remembers nothing but all the times they have been betrayed by someone they thought they could trust or people they though might be good despite their families and who/ what they are. Sam, on the other hand, believes that anyone can be good and that Jack can be too, as long as he stays under the protection of himself and Dean.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The Past – 35 Years Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For everyone in the Winchester household, that night was just like any other. Mary and Dean said goodnight to Sam, kissing him goodnight just as John entered the room. The whole family shared a few silent laughs and smiles, careful not to startle Sam too much. Dean had grown immensely close to his baby brother Sam in just those first few 6 months, clear to anyone that he would always be there for him.

Time slowly approached quarter past 8 when the house grew eerily quiet. Everyone had drifted off to sleep, scattered around the house, Dean, and Mary in their beds while, unbeknownst to Mary, her husband was sound asleep in the chair downstairs.

Mary was awoken by the shrill screeching of the baby monitor, emanating from it the soft cry of baby Sam. She slowly rose from her bed and headed in the direction of her youngest son’s bedroom. Upon reaching it she saw a shadowy figure towering above Sam’s crib. Despite its features being indecipherable, this figure was clearly a man, one she mistook to be her husband. After being adequately reassured of her son’s safety she moved on to return to her room when a faint flickering caught her eye at the end of the hall.

The light drew her towards it like a magnet drawing an opposing force. Curiosity took over when she saw a second light which was out of place downstairs, Mary headed there where the sight of her husband fast asleep on the chair caused her heart to leap out of her chest. She froze on the spot remembering the shadowy figure in her son’s room and then leapt into action. She rushed up the stairs with as much speed as she could muster, then entered the room to protect her child.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That single choice began the events of the next 35 years. But it wasn’t really a choice, was it? She knew she had to do all she could to protect her family, she believed she had all the skills needed to protect her son, she just had no idea what evil she was really up against.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Present Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything that could have possibly gone wrong for the Winchester brothers had gone wrong. Their mother, after only just getting her back, was trapped in an alternate universe and presumed dead, although they are yet to agree on what they believe. Their friend and ally Castiel was dead, murdered by Lucifer, the source of all their pain for the previous 13 years, quite possibly their entire lives. Their ally, friend being a questionable description, had just sacrificed himself, the only person keeping all of hell in check since he rose to power. And finally, what could quite possibly be the worst thing of all, Lucifer now has a son in which they have no idea what to do with him.

Jack, as named by his mother, was yet to be decided in which category he fell under for the Winchesters. Dean was adamant that he’ll be like his father, the devil himself, only 10x more powerful. The one thing he’s been searching for ever since Jack arrived on earth, a way to kill him. To send him to wherever Nephilim’s go when they died.

Sam, on the other hand, was completely different. He saw good in the devil’s son, a good that he never saw in Lucifer. He saw strength and even a bit of himself. He knew that Jack could be saved from the darkness, that he didn’t have to become evil like Lucifer, he just had to somehow convince Dean of this.


	2. Placing Blame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jack grow closer together as friends, Jack learning more about the Winchesters and the world that he lives in each and every day. Dean, on the other hand, still wants nothing to do with Jack and believes whole heatedly that he is evil. A new threat appears and tears their lives apart, no one knows what to do and can only feel anger, pain and hatred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter guys, this one is much longer than the first and finally has an original plot line, with some referencing to a scene in one of the episodes. Hope you enjoy reading.

Dean screamed once more “this is all your fault!” just as his fist connected with Jack’s face, knocking the Nephilim to the ground. Jack did nothing to repel the physical and verbal beating that Dean was giving to him. He believed he deserved everything that the hunter was doing, it had been his fault, if he wasn’t around then none of the events of the previous hour would have ever happened. He knew, that if he wanted to, he could knock Dean to the ground, send him flying across the room with barely any effort like he had that first night Sam and Dean had found him, but he just stood there, unmoving, recalling all that had gone wrong recently and how it was all on him.

Dean continued his assault for another minute before the anger that had been boiling up inside of him had been adequately sated. He glanced down at the Nephilim once more, the cuts and bruises on his face had already started to heal while Dean’s hand remained bruised and sore after the fact. Jack dare not look Dean in the eye, at risk of angering him further. Dean just huffed in exasperation and then walked away, not a glint of remorse present on his face, only anger and hatred towards the Nephilim.

Dean stormed into the bunker and then entered the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him, clutching the sides of the sink and staring ahead into the mirror as he saw the blood on his face, the cuts and bruises from earlier that day. In that moment, that single, solitary moment, Dean felt weak, helpless, he felt he could do nothing about it. He lifted his hands up and slammed them back down onto the sink, screaming “dammit!” out of frustration to no-one in particular as he made contact. He recovered swiftly after that, switching on the tap and splashing the cool water onto his face to wash away the blood. Scrubbing his hands clean till there wasn’t a trace of the substance left, Dean wished he could just wash away all the events of that day like he had the blood.

Finishing with washing up he switched the sink off and then stared back into the mirror, this time with more confidence and determination than before. He had a job to do, and nothing would get in the way with that, not even his own emotions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, Jack lay on the floor, staring off into the distance considering how this could have happened. His mind tended to just take him to the darkest of all thoughts, that he, like his father, was evil. Maybe Dean was right, maybe he was nothing but trouble, the son of the devil destined to do the unspeakable things that his father had done. Jack was jolted back into the present when he heard a crash from the nearby bathroom and sound of Dean as he yelled to the room in anger.

When he was brought back to the present the reality was like a knife to the gut, or what he imagined one would feel like if it wasn’t for his supernatural healing. All the pain he had cause came back to him in an instant along with his regret for all of it. Jack considered just staying there on the floor, just lying there and allowing time to pass him by with no one to break him from his thoughts, to just be consumed by them and forget everything that had happened since he’d arrived on Earth, all the pain he had inadvertently caused. Despite all of this, he knew he should move, to get back inside and out of Dean’s way before he returned so that he could fix this mess without any further interference, without causing any more problems for Dean to fix.

And so, without a second thought, Jack rose from the floor, returned to the bunker and headed in the direction of his room to lock himself in for as long as he could, to just let Dean work. Jack fell onto his bed just as Dean exited the bathroom, closing the door a lot softer than he previously had and heading in the direction of their library, where Sam kept his laptop, to get started on some research for this new case, or that’s what he thought of it as, or else he’d never get anything done.

Dean stared at the screen thinking about what had happened to bring him to this point, thinking about Jack, Sam, Asmodeus, all of it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 8 Hours Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam entered the bunker and placed down the food he had brought back from a burger place just a few miles away from the bunker, he could have gone to a Biggersons joint instead, after all, it was much closer. However, ever since the whole ordeal with the Leviathans and their Turduckens they just couldn’t go back.  And so, he brought burgers back from a place less popular but just as good.

Dean entered the room and almost drooled when he saw the food, he rushed over and started to unpack the food, calling out to Sam “d’you remember to get pie?” And of course, Sam just responded with a roll of his eyes, a huff of his breath and an “Of course I got pie, Dean.” Dean looked over at Sam, a big grin on his face, already halfway through his meal.

Sam looked away, wondering how on Earth his brother was not dead or at least fat yet with the way he ate, shaking his head slightly. “So where’s Jack?” Sam inquired of his older brother, knocking the smile right off his brothers face. Dean made no attempt to hide the slight look of distaste on his face at the question, Sam taking notice of this almost instantly. “You’ve gotta give him a chance Dean. He’a not as evil as you think he is.”

Dean just huffed in response clearly not wanting to talk more on the subject, just wanting to get back to his meal which had already been spoiled enough by the mention of the Nephilim. He tilted his head towards one of the archive rooms and then returned to his food. Sam took the hint, grabbed the remaining contents of the bag and went off to find Jack.

When Sam finally found Jack he was reading a book, contained within a list monsters and the various tools and weapons needed to kill them. Despite only being technically a few months old he was quite a studious persistent learner. “Why are you reading a book on killing monsters?” Sam found himself asking Jack in a way of greeting without really thinking of saying it. Jack seemed to jump, clearly not realising that the hunter was there until he had spoken. Sam stifled a laugh, to avoid upsetting the kid but couldn’t help the broad smile that came across his face.

Jack responded moments later, once he had finally recovered, informing Sam that Dean had told him he had no idea what it is they did or how hard it was for them and Sam, not liking where this was going just raised his hand to stop him from talking. To change the subject Sam handed the remaining contents of the bag of food to Jack who graciously accepted it, smiling at a chance to eat something substantial for once.

To spark up a conversation between the two Sam decided to ask how the book was, see what he had learnt in the short time he’d been reading, and Jack was all too excited to tell him, proud of how much he’d found out in such a short time. Sam was equally as surprised as Jack was when he told him of all the ways to kill any of the undead and so he gave him a smile and a “nice work” then the two just ate in silence.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 2 Hours Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“He’s a monster, Sam!” Dean shouted at his brother who was exhausted to yet again be having this fight. “You know it, I know it, hell, he probably knows it!” Dean made his argument as strongly as he could. “And we kill monsters, it’s in the job description.”

Sam had enough at that last comment and broke out the one thing he thought could help him here, “You mean like me, I was a monster.” Sam reminded his brother, trying his hardest not to let the memories of what he had done when he was on demon blood to get to him, how he let Ruby use him like that to get the devil out of hell.

“That’s not the same Sa…” Dean got halfway through his argument before being cut off by Sam, yelling in response that he knows that he’s wrong. But Dean was persistent, “No!” He shouted at his little brother, “ You were nothing like the things we hunt,” although Dean was trying twice as hard to convince himself of that statement as he was his brother.

“That’s bull, people died because of me, I let the god damn devil out of hell, freed him from the cage and he killed people, people we care about and that was all on…” Sam didn’t get to finish, Dean wasn’t having any of that.

“That wasn’t you, that was Ruby” Dean left it at that not saying any more on the topic of Ruby or Lucifers cage. “And the only reason you’re sticking up for Jack right now is that you need him, you just can’t accept the fact that Mom is gone, she’s dead and you know it, you just want to use him as some sort of interdimensional can opener!”

Sam tensed up then, that thought hadn’t occurred to him, not getting his Mom back, he’s been thinking about that almost every second. What he hadn’t thought of is that maybe he was using him, he had been trying so hard to get him to use his powers, pushing him maybe too far.

Dean knew he’d gotten to him, quite possibly convinced him that he’s right, that was until he heard a crash coming from behind where Sam was currently standing. Both brothers turned around to the source of the noise to see Jack standing there, a look of fear at being caught but also sadness over what he had heard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack heard yelling emanating from the library and so he decided to go see what was up. He put down the book that he was reading, a new one, this one about different exorcisms to expel demons and other supernatural entities. Then, he went to investigate.

Slowly he crept out of his room, not wanting to alert either of the brothers of his presence. He knew that just maybe what he was doing was wrong, which is why he was being stealthy about his actions. When he approached the library he could make out more on what they were saying, something to do with monsters and hunting, so he thought it might be possible that they were just debating a case, that is, until he heard his name being mentioned.

At the sound of his name, he jumped closer toward the room and heard what Dean had said, about their mother, about her possible death, but also, about how Sam was using him. That hurt him most of all, the thought that while he believed they were actually growing closer as friends Sam could have actually been using him all along, just to get something he wanted, even if that was his mother it was still no excuse for Jack.

Having heard enough he started to walk backwards, away from the library when he knocked a pile of books off a nearby table, sending them crashing to the ground. Jack turned to see the brother’s looking at him, the emotions too strong at that point that his face just couldn’t hide what he was thinking, what he was feeling. And so, in an attempt to avoid questioning, he ran, he ran as fast as he could and as far as he could until he found himself outside of the bunker, not sure how he got there and then he just fell to the ground, too worn out from the day to stand a moment longer he fell against a tree and lay there, unconscious and unable to move.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 Hour Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Jack, wait!” Sam called out to the kid but it was already too late, Jack had vanished from sight, he could be anywhere now. Dean gave an exasperated “Oh great!” and then proceeded to search the bunker, needing to find him before he managed to get out and potentially hurt someone.

Sam looked over at Dean, a look of anger in his eyes that Dean had only seen on rare occasions, and this moment, this happened to be one of those occasions. “Just look for him, he can’t be too far,” Sam said, a tinge of sadness in his words.

Dean knew he was right, the kid may be powerful but he was still new to this, he couldn’t completely control his powers yet and as a result, he couldn’t have travelled to far. After searching the immediate area and places such as living quarters and the archive room that Sam knew was Jack’s favourite Dean decided to look in other places and check the garage or other rooms he may not have been in or, been in without their knowledge.

Sam, on the other hand, thought it best to check outside. If he was trying to get away from them, even if he had not actually gone there on purpose, then outside was the best bet. So Sam ran to the front exit of the bunker to go search for him outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Half an Hour Ago ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam exited the bunker to go in search of Jack, at first he just checked the immediate area around the bunker, thinking he probably didn’t go too far since he was still new on this world and didn’t know much other than the bunker where he has spent the past month or so.

When he came up empty he decided to broaden his search when he saw a bright white light not too far from where he was, and so he ran over as quickly as he could. When he arrived he had not expected to see the demon, one of the last princes of hell, Asmodeus standing there, towering above Jacks unconscious body.

“Get away from him!” Sam yelled as loud as he possibly could to the demon, who just turned to Sam with a smile on his face, “don’t worry Sam, I may have come for him but you, I’ve got so much I need to ask you.” Sam didn’t like the way he said that last part, what information could he possibly want that he doesn’t already know, and how on Earth did he find them.

Thoughts kept swarming into his mind, growing larger and larger until they became like an infestation. However, each thought gave him no answers to any of his questions, each one was just a new question which only gave him more. 

Asmodeus could see what was going on with Sam, could easily guess what was going on inside his head, and so he decided he should put a stop to it. He spoke up now, the smile dropping from his face, “enough! You’re coming with me, and we’re gonna have a little talk.” At that, he charged at the youngest Winchester, conjuring up his power and striking the unprepared hunter down.

Asmodeus laughed just as Jack began to regain consciousness his mind still foggy from his deep sleep, at first he was unaware of his surroundings, where he was, what had happened, why he was here, but then it all came rushing back to him and he heard Sam scream.

Jack looked up to see Asmodeus towering above Sam as he lay on the ground, writhing in pain. Jack instinctually raised his hands and produced a force which knocked the prince to the ground. The demon got back up, slightly afraid but also amazed at Jack’s power. Jack went to strike again just as he heard Dean scream from his right “Sammy!” Asmodeus sent a powerful strike to the other hunter who fell to the ground and then, they were gone. Just like that Asmodeus and Sam had vanished from sight and Dean and Jack were left there, alone, afraid and furious, but not just at Asmodeus.

Dean turned towards Jack who was sitting on the ground, leaning against a tree. The supposed all-powerful son of Lucifer and he couldn’t even protect one person. Just as Jack rose off the ground Dean screamed at him “this is all your fault” his fist connecting with the younger mans face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now guys, I should hopefully have a new chapter out in 1 - 2 weeks time but my work load is huge at the moment so that could change. All in all I hope you liked the newest update and if so will leave a kudos on this work. Feel free to leave any comments, be it positive or maybe just some of your thoughts. If anyone spots any mistakes please feel free to point them out to me.


	3. Taken and Those Left Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of Sams kidnapping Dean and Jack are still reeling from the loss. Dean is unable to find a way to save his little brother, the feeling of failure slowly eating away at him. Jack still feels nothing but guilt and self-hatred, blaming himself for Sam being taken. In order to save his brother Dean must turn to the one person he never thought he'd go to for help.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sam wakes up in an unknown, hostile environment, cold, chained up and in pain. In order to return to his brother and Jack he must find some way to escape. Sam's plan is thrown completely off the rails by new developments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading this work and especially to those leaving a kudos, it is absolutely amazing. I hope you enjoy the newest update of my work, I did read through it a few times to check there weren't any mistakes but if you do spot any then please feel free to tell me. There are a few warnings I felt I should add in the end notes of this chapter, read them if you deem it necessary, it won't spoil too much to the story, at least nothing that you probably don't already know.  
> With that being said I will leave you to it...

A few hours after beginning his research and Dean was exhausted, there was nothing, no signs of a demonic presence anywhere, not one large enough to be a prince of hell that is, and he was beginning to lose all control, all hope. He was just so frustrated. This wasn’t his thing, he was the muscle and Sam was the brains. Give him something to kill, something to hit and he’s in his element, but right now, in this moment, he was completely and utterly lost, no idea what to do.

Dean gave up at that, slamming the laptop closed, he could feel the tears slowly starting to appear in his eyes. “NO!!!” He yelled out loud, to who he had no idea. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t cry, not right now, ‘Sammy is depending on me,’ Dean thought to himself. He knew he couldn’t lose control right now, but what was he supposed to do, his brother is God knows where and he feels completely and utterly useless, not to mention…

A thought came to him in that moment, no, he couldn’t, this was all his fault. Although, he had to admit, if he never had that argument with Sam then he wouldn’t be gone right now, none of this would be happening, they would still be safe in the bunker, Asmodeus likely outside but still with no way in. Dean groaned out loud, got up from his seat and headed in the direction of the Nephalim's room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up in a dark, cold, decrepit room, unsure of how much time had passed. He looked around, taking in his environment to plan his escape. One thing he noticed about the room was that there was one window, a small one that was pretty high up on the wall, not large enough for him to fit through though, ‘likely a basement,’ Sam thought to himself.

He tugged on his bindings, putting all his strength into it but they wouldn’t budge. It was a pair of shackles chaining him to the wall, a large concrete wall with a few holes scattered around it from decay and degradation.

Sam wrapped the chain around his hands, put his feet against the wall and then pushed with all his might, he could feel nothing but a pain in his wrists from where the shackles were tightly confining him. Then he felt it, the screws in the wall slowly pulling out until it tore out of the wall with a loud cracking noise as the concrete broke and the shackles came loose.

That was the easy part, Sam knew this, but he had to try something, he had to get back to Jack and his brother. He heard footsteps quickly approach the room he was in, they must have heard him, that was Sam's guess. The door swung open revealing a regular looking man with an angry look on his face, then he looked at his eyes just as they turned black, a demon.

Sam began to chant the first exorcism that came to mind, not having any weapons handy, “Exorcizamus te omnis immundus spiritus…” The demon attacked then, pure rage on his face at the thought of being sent back to hell.

Sam swiftly dodged the attack, not long after that finishing the exorcism and sending the demon straight back to hell. He quickly checked the man's pulse and it was as expected, the man was dead.

This didn’t bother Sam too much, he knew he’d killed people who were vessels to demons before, he was used to it. He kept walking, going in search of the exit when he saw the stairs which likely lead to the ground floor of the building. He ran as fast as he could and made it to the stairs, there was something familiar about his surroundings but he just couldn’t place it, he just pushed it to the back of his mind to think about at a later date.

When he arrived at the stairs a voice sounded behind him, “Look who’s awake, and I see you’ve still got some energy left in you.” It was Asmodeus, Sam turned slowly toward the man, he knew he couldn’t fight him and an exorcism definitely wouldn’t work, so he just stood there, wide-eyed and unsure what to do as the man stared back with a smug look on his face.

After that, darkness. Darkness consumed him once again and he could feel himself being dragged when he lost consciousness entirely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack stared ahead at the ceiling, the colour was dull, after all, it was just concrete, a dull shade of grey. He just stared at the ceiling, losing himself in the darkness. What had he done, or more accurately what hadn’t he done? Dean was right, he could have done something more and yet he just sat there as Sam got taken, he let himself get distracted and now Sam is gone, possibly dead.

Anger and self-loathing all boiled up inside of him, he should have done more, he could have done more. Jack slammed his fists down on the bed, producing a wave of energy that shattered all the glass in the room, the lights all going out. He was immediately plunged into darkness and he didn’t care much anymore either. So he just lay there until the door swung open.

Dean entered the room, gun in hand, pointing it at the almost empty room, empty apart from Jack. “What happened?” Dean questioned, worried that on top of everything that had happened today something or someone had broken into the bunker.

“Nothing,” Jack responded to the hunter, voice monotone, unsure as to why he’d even care if something had happened to him.

Dean decided to drop the subject, lowering his gun and returning it to his waist. They stood there in an awkward silence, the seconds slowly passing until Dean finally decided to speak up, to ask what he had come to ask in the first place.

“I-I need your help,” Dean said the words in a voice that sounded pained, as if the words physically hurt him. Jack looked up then, confusion on his face, but he didn’t say anything in response, deciding to see where this was going without interrupting.

Dean huffed, deciding to continue as fast as he could, to bite the bullet so to speak, tear off the band-aid and all that. “I need your help to find Sam, your power specifically to try and track him or something, I know you still don’t have full control but you owe it to him to try.”

Dean stood there, out of breath and filled with anticipation. He hadn’t taken a breath the entire sentence, needing to get it out as quickly as he could. Jack sat up slowly on his bed, his face dejected. “What could I possibly do? I’m a monster, I mess everything up, you said that.”

Jack looked down at that, his face looked completely broken. Dean hadn’t realised he’d hurt him so much and he felt a slight bit of guilt at that. It passed quickly, mostly, remembering who he really was. He may not be entirely evil yet, but it will happen, he knows it.

“I don’t know but you’re my best hope,” Dean said this with no doubt in his words, because it was true, he had no other options right now. Everyone he knew that could help was either dead or trapped in another dimension, that was the first time he’d ever believed she might be alive over there, but he tried not to think on it too much.

“So you need my help but you’re not sure how I’m supposed to help or what I should do?” Jack stated this as a question but it was more of a declaration of what he had said and he was right, Dean had no idea what he could help with, but he needed help and Jack’s the only one he could think of.

Dean just sighed in response thinking of anything that could help, the only thing, well the only person, that kept coming to mind was Sam, Sam could help right now but he wasn’t here, ‘if only he was’ Dean thought to himself. At that point, a thought dawned on him. “What would Sam do?” Dean muttered to himself quietly, loud enough for Jack to hear.

Jack looked up then and responding to the best of his knowledge on the youngest hunter, not realising the question was rhetorical but he was still right in his answer all the same, “Probably start reading a lot of books, see what he can find out.”

The two of them took off then, Dean a little faster than Jack after finally having a breakthrough. Jack was a little more excited than before, happier to have a chance to make it up to Dean and help Sam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam came too, again, a few hours later. The room he was in was much colder and he was now aching all over, everywhere that could hurt was in agony. He tried to move but found himself restrained entirely, “Can’t have you getting out again, can we Sammy?” Asmodeus called from a few feet away. This fact made him struggle even more but eventually, exhaustion got the better of him.

Sam noticed just now that he was blindfolded, but that made no sense, why doesn’t he want him to see, he already knows who took him so why? Sams mind was flooded with questions but he never asked any of them, Asmodeus was first to break the silence.

“Somethings been bugging me,” Asmodeus informed the hunter, clearly intending to continue but pausing for effect. “Just get on with it,” Sam huffed out, clearly annoyed. The statement earnt him a burning hot piece of metal to his abdomen, he now realized he had no shirt on, that explained the coldness of the room.

“Jack, the son of Lucifer and yet he genuinely seems to care for you, both you and Dean. Granted it may be a little one-sided in Dean’s case but you more than makeup for that.” Sam could practically hear the grin on his face in his words.

“Why… Why hasn’t he tried something? To kill you, at least hurt you, what is he waiting for?” Asmodeus had trailed off a little towards the end, too lost in his own thoughts to hear the hunters snort. Not enough that he didn’t still respond with another burning dull metal blade, this time closer to his chest, the skin blistering beneath the metal.

“Answer me and no more being snarky,” Asmodeus said this with a force behind his voice, demanding an answer. When the silence went on a little too long for his liking he picked up the metal again, getting closer to his neck, just below and pressing it down, hard, into the skin. Sam held back a scream that he knew would come out sooner or later.

Sam answered, slowly, calmly, not wanting to show his slight defeat to the demon “he’s not evil, no one seems to get that,” Sam said it so plainly but Asmodeus believed he had to be kidding. No, no no no “NO!!! He’s the son of Lucifer he has to…” Asmodeus cut himself off before he kept speaking.

This whole thing was starting to bug Sam, why does he care so much, what does he want from him? Sam was brought back to reality by another scolding hot burn mark to his skin, this one on the other side of his chest by the collarbone. The suddenness of the strike caused him to scream out before he bit it back. A smile returned to the previously disheartened face of the demon, although Sam couldn’t see it.

“How… How did you…” Sam started to speak but cut himself off, not sure how the demon would react, but he seemed almost pleased with the question, clearly knowing what he was going to ask.

“How did I find you?” Asmodeus finished the question for him, laughing out a “well I'm glad you asked.” Sam heard what sounded like a door unlocking and then swinging open, an old metal door Sam noted.

That was when he heard a familiar voice, a woman spoke out in pain “I ain’t giving you anything else you sick demonic bastard, now let me go!” The woman was demanding, Asmodeus didn’t seem upset but rather enjoyed it.

“She’s a tough one to crack this one,” Asmodeus directed this at Sam, not speaking to the woman since he opened the door “but everyone has their breaking point,” he continued to speak “you’ve just gotta find it.”

Sam struggled against his restraints, screaming at the demon, the last prince of hell, “I’m gonna kill you! Just like I killed Ramiel. You’re not as invincible as you think!” Asmodeus laughed, “I’d expect nothing less, of course depending on how this goes dear Jody here may not be alive to see that.” At that he could hear Jody scream out in pain, clearly he was more upset by Sam’s comment than he wanted to let on.

Hearing that name and her scream sent a wave of anger rushing through him, all directed at Asmodeus as well as a slight bit of guilt for getting Jody into this mess. Sheriff Jody Mills, a friend and ally to Sam and Dean going back years now, they had been through a lot together and she is one of the few people that they have trusted enough to reveal the bunkers location to.

Sam blamed himself, not even considering blaming Jody, in fact, he’s glad she gave him what he wanted, he couldn’t imagine her going through any more torture for their sake. Sam was dead set now, he was going to kill him, he didn’t know how but Asmodeus was going to die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping and Minor Torture (not too graphic)
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading this update, if so please leave a kudos or any comments that you may have. As promised previously I will try and continue to release on a regular basis, hopefully my work load will start to decrease soon so I can get ahead on these chapters to keep releasing for all of you out there reading this work.  
> Again thank you so much for reading and giving this work a chance, I know that this ship isn't really a big thing in the show but I felt I had to address it, release something a little different to what you'd usually get/ what you're normally used to.


	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Dean continue to search for some way to find and rescue Sam, growing increasingly frustrated with the lack of useful information.
> 
> Meanwhile, Sam and Jody continue to be tortured by the prince of hell Asmodeus. Asmodeus reveals his true motive for keeping them alive, what he really wants from them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! Sorry this chapter was released a bit later than I thought it would but I finally finished college last week and managed to get this done. I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and enjoys this update of my work. As usual if you notice any mistakes please do point them out to me.

Jack and Dean sat there reading through as many books on Nephilim’s, Demons, Witches and spells that they could find, hoping to find some way to track down Sam’s location. Jack had read through a considerably larger amount than Dean had, but then again Dean never really was a quick learner or reader to begin with. The books continued to pile up, as each of them continued to note down any ideas that they had on the subject.

The room was silent, but not a comfortable silence, one where the people are contempt with each others presence just happy to be there together, no, this was an awkward silence, glances at the other person every now and then, filled with dislike or curiosity, wondering if the other was going to attempt something.

Dean huffed from exasperation, the books were too long and filled with too much information, none of which he was sure was going to be of any use to them. Dean slammed the last book he was reading shut, throwing it on his pile with a huff. This caused Jack to look up from the book he had previously been deeply focused on, Dean had noticed this and just couldn’t understand how he could get into a book so much, where the interest could have possibly come from.

Jack was about to speak, to ask what was wrong but thought better of it. He knew that Dean still wasn’t entirely happy with his presence in the bunker, let alone the same room as him, but he wasn’t beating the hell out of him anymore so that’s probably a start.

The silence went on for another minute, Dean staring at Jack as he continued to read the book, the latter pretending not to notice the eyes on him. When he finally finished the book he closed it silently, gently placing it down on his pile and looking up at Dean, who immediately looked anywhere but at Jack pretending he wasn’t focusing so closely on him, observing his every move.

Jack broke the silence now, thinking it was best to speak, not being occupied with anything else to avoid the awkwardness like he had been previously. “Did you find anything that could help?” Jack asked this with a slight bit of hope in his voice, believing the more experienced one in the room would have come up with a world of ideas to get Sam back.

Dean just looked up at him, a defeated look, but just for a moment before he let it drop to his usual blank expression he had plastered on around the Nephilim. “No, well, I found loads of ideas but none of them will work, they all require either a demon, a witch or one of them even a God.” He said this last part throwing his notebook to the ground.

“How about one for an angel, I mean, I’m part angel aren’t I?” Jack said this, full confidence in his voice and excitement at the idea that he’d possibly cracked this. “Sure, do you know any Enochian?” Dean asked this like the other person in the room was a complete and utter idiot, deflating Jack’s confidence entirely. Dean just huffed out a breath, upset and frustrated that they might not get his brother back anytime soon.

The silence went on a minute longer before he asked the question he’d been repeating in his mind “What’s Enochian?” It was a strange question to be asking at this time, out of all their issues and he’d like a definition of a word. This didn’t upset Dean, quite the opposite actually, it amused him a little, he forgets sometimes how new to this world Jack is. Of course, Dean would never let Jack know any of what he was thinking.

Dean decided just to answer, get the topic out of the way, “It’s like the language of the angels or the occult, I don’t know a word of it myself, I’ve spoken it a few times but I had no idea what any of it meant. Cas on the other hand…” Dean cut himself off there, the memory of what had happened still strong in his mind. “Well, he’s an angel so you know.” Dean finished the sentence, looking down at the ground and just staring there, getting lost in his thoughts.

Jack noticed how he was acting at the thought of Castiel and understood the feeling, from the moment Jack was born, even before that, Cas had been one he thought would be like a father to him, a father he knew Lucifer never would and could be. It seemed to be a lot different for Dean though, he decided to drop his train of thought there, not wanting to get too much into it.

“Let's just keep looking,” Dean said this with finality, not wanting to talk anymore as he picked up a new book and started reading it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room they were in was eerily quiet. Sam knew they must be alone, his hunter's instincts, years of honing his senses weren’t telling him anything different, so he began to speak. “Jody… Jody you awake,” his throat was sore and his voice came out gravelly, every word he uttered hurt but he pushed through it. He had no idea how long it had been since he last had a drink but he was starting to feel weak and staying conscious was becoming a difficult task.

“Yeah Sam, I’m up,” Her voice sounded much worse than Sam’s, which made sense since she’d been here much longer than he had. Sam decided he should ask, although he didn’t really want to know, it would likely just make the guilt he felt even worse, but he asked regardless.

“How long have you been here?” He asked the question, a tinge of sadness clear in his voice. The time between when Sam asked and when she answered grew larger and larger, she was either thinking on it, trying to figure that out for herself, either that or she didn’t want to talk about it, the thought too much for her to handle in her broken down state.

Whatever the reason for her quietness was, she still answered, “a couple of days, a week maybe, they come by with water once every two days, just enough to keep me alive.” She said this, her voice with an undertone of hatred and pain.

“I…I’m sorry Jody, if you’d never met me and Dean then you probably wouldn’t be in this mess right now, you’d be home and you’d be safe. Everyone around us just ends up dead or suffering, our mom, Dad, Charlie, Kevin, Bobby…” Jody cut him off there, she didn’t need to hear any more of this.

“Now you listen here Sam Winchester, if it wasn’t for you I would have died years ago, you’ve saved my life more times than I can count. As for those other people they aren’t on you, they all knew what they were getting themselves into and that’s all either of us are going to say on this matter.” Jody said all of this with finality in her words, a voice clearly showing she is not to be questioned, ending with a cough, clearly filled with pain from her dry throat.

The moment shared by the two ended the second that a third voice sounded in the room “now that was touching,” Asmodeus had entered the room quiet enough that neither of the hunters had been able to hear him. “No, really, I’m almost in tears,” Asmodeus said all of this with a voice feigning sadness, sarcasm clear in his tone.

Jody just rolled her eyes while Sam let off a slight scoff at the demon's attitude. Asmodeus didn’t care much though, keeping his constant state of amusement at whatever the two captives do at all times. He loved the feeling of power, every second running hell had become a rush for him, the fear of all the other demons bellow him exciting him more and more every second. It was no different with the two hunters, he had all the control and they knew it, although they didn’t like to show it.

“Now, shall we pick up where we left off,” He said this as Sam and Jody heard a piece of metal scraping along a surface to be picked up by the demon. Asmodeus heating it with his powers to a scorching hot temperature.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Jack and Dean begin to grow increasingly frustrated with all the reading they’re doing. While Jack usually enjoys reading this was just becoming too tedious, pages and pages of nothing, nothing of great import to them that is. Dean throws the book he was reading on to his pile.

The room they were in was now in various states of disarray. Where it had once been organised, all the books perfectly ordered on shelves and in cabinets, it was now a complete mess, clutter everywhere. They hadn’t left that room for nearly a day now and the two of them were beginning to grow tired and agitated.

Dean jumped up off the ground to go in search of a beer in the kitchen, anything to take his mind off what was going on. Jack was confused, how could he stop looking, his brother's life could be at stake. Jack decided to raise these concerns, hoping not to upset the hunter too much. “Where are you going? You’re…” Jack thought very carefully about his next words, not wanting to offend or anger the hunter, he just didn’t know how to say what he wanted to say without doing just that. “We can’t give up now.” He thought that was suitable enough.

Jack sat there, Dean was silent and staring directly at him, he didn’t seem angry or upset so he took that as a good sign, but he did seem confused, slightly withdrawn, although Jack didn’t really notice that last one. “I…I need to get away, I’m no use to Sam if I can’t focus,” Deans previous plan to just get a drink was pushed aside, he knew they need more to sustain themselves “I’m gonna go out and get us some food, you should get some sleep while I’m gone,” Dean said this, he was filled with concern, not just for Sam but also for Jack. He’d spent the past day with Jack and had seen all the hope in him, also seen all that hope fade away with the hours. He wasn’t a bad kid, Dean knew this, he just had the potential to do bad things.

“But…” Jack was about to protest but knew he must be right, he understood what Dean was feeling, the events of the abduction were still too fresh in their memories, they hadn’t slept one bit since it happened or even had anything to eat or drink since then, not including the few beers Dean brought in, mostly to numb all the different things he was feeling. “Alright, thanks, Dean.”

Dean nodded his head and then left Jack alone in the archive room, heading to the garage to go out in the Impala. He hoped that feeling the purr of his baby’s engine would help to calm him a little, stop him from being driven completely mad.

Jack sat there a little longer than he should have, staring at the various shelves in the room wishing an answer would just come to him, anything. It was at that point that he got up off the floor, navigated his way through the different piles and left the archive room. Switching off the lights and plunging the room into darkness. He walked at a slow pace before finally reaching his room and just dropping onto the bed, shutting out the world entirely, or at least trying to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam screamed out in pain as another burn mark was placed to his chest, struggling against his restraints, clenching his fists, partially out of the desire to punch Asmodeus across the face but also out of the pain he was feeling. He had reached his threshold for pain hours ago, now the smallest mark left him in agony. One thing could be said for the prince of hell, he’s certainly the most determined of all his siblings, also the most naïve if he believes that Dean won’t find them eventually.

“You know how to make this stop Sammy,” Asmodeus spoke calmly as if he wasn’t currently torturing someone, continuing his use of that degrading nickname. Coming from his family it was a sign of love, to show they cared for him, but from the demon, its only intent was to make him feel small and weak like he has no control.

“What do you want to know?” Sam said this, sounding more fed-up than defeated, and it even seemed genuine. Asmodeus grew more and more intrigued with Sam every second, quite impressed at his resilience. Although he’d never let Sam know this.

“What do I want to know? Well, what I would like to know is how that damned kid is able to hide from me.” It was frustrating him to no end, all that power and he couldn’t sense him anywhere, the kid had no control so how was it possible.

Sam huffed at the demon, the question was stupid, he had to know the answer by now, this was going somewhere, it had to be, ask the small questions first before going onto the hard ones, seeing whether Sam will be willing to answer. Despite realising all this he still played along, “Being completely honest, he has no idea he’s doing it but Jack wants to stay hidden so he stays hidden.” Asmodeus seemed pleased, like he answered correctly to his question, this just serves to further confirm his suspicion.

“Alright then,” Asmodeus lost his previously joking tone and became serious, clearly he’d moved on from his attempt to just toy with him, the question was, what did he really want? Asmodeus didn’t wait long to answer this question for Sam, he got as close as possible and pulled Sam’s long hair to the side to make his point clear and then spoke directly into his ear “How do I get into that infuriating bunker of yours?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Despite lying there for almost an hour Jack just couldn’t fall asleep, his body wouldn’t let him. Normally sleep had come to him so easily, he’d lie there and be out within minutes but this was different, he wasn’t used to this. He was restless, upset and terrified and all of it lead to irritation, he felt it everywhere, everything was triggering it, the painfully silent room in the night, the hardness and lumpiness of his bed (which hadn’t been changed since the 50’s), the complete darkness (due to the broken lights), it was all serving to further drive the surge of power growing within him.

Where he would usually release the energy, destroying most of what was around him he managed to suppress it, to control his power. That was the first time he’d ever managed to control his abilities like that, the first time he’s managed to stop himself from destruction, maybe he wasn’t a complete mess up after all.

The feeling that brought him down from this excitement was the person he wanted to share this moment with most of all, the one he knew would be proud of his growth and strength to manage the outburst. Jack began to think to himself, remembering Deans words the night he was taken, maybe he wouldn’t be proud, maybe he really just needed him and once he had what he wanted he’d just throw him away.

No! “No that’s not right, no Dean didn't know what he talking about he was just upset,” Jack muttered this in his room, silently and to himself, trying his hardest to convince himself that Sam really did care about him as much as he did.

Jack gave up with sleep then and there, falling off the bed to his feet and heading into the kitchen, Sam had said that coffee was a good way to stay awake, the stuff tasted terrible to him but he had to try something.

He quickly made himself a cup of it, finally getting it right the third time around, and then began to drink the bitter liquid. By the time he finished his drink Dean returned to the bunker, his mood slightly better than before after driving for a while.

“Hey,” Dean called out to Jack in a way of greeting, noticing him in the kitchen area. Dean asked when he got close enough to see him “Did you get any sleep?” He noticed how he didn’t look any better than before, his eyes the same shade of black and his face just as tired looking as it had previously been.

Jack shook his head “Couldn’t… I tried but I couldn’t fall asleep,” Dean gave a small, sincere smile to Jack, he understood what he was feeling, after all, he felt exactly the same.

Dean led Jack back to the archive room to begin their research once more, carrying the bag of food and coffee’s he’d brought back in both hands. When they entered the room they immediately got to work, both on eating the food and reading the books, the coffee tasted much better than the one he had made previously, much more tolerable.

They felt more refreshed and ready for the task at hand now than before, having taken the break and filling their stomachs. Around three books in Jack finally found something, he stared at the pages, but it couldn’t be, he’d read through that book once already, cover to cover, so how had he missed this. “Dean?” Said man looked up towards Jack then, a questioning and curious look on his face.

“Yeah?” Dean responded to the man only a second later, moving closer towards him to look at the book he was holding. Dean snatched the book from his hand then, not aggressively but quickly having seen what was on the pages. Before their eyes was a tracking spell, it was blood magic and required very few rare, but obtainable, ingredients. ‘Yes, yes this could work’ Dean thought to himself.

Dean voiced his opinions to Jack, the latter looking and feeling very pleased with themselves, he had finally done something right. Not long after that Dean sent both Jack and himself to bed, to get started on the spell in the morning once they had gotten some rest. Jack fell asleep almost instantly, his previous problems now missing and for once he felt like they actually had a chance at finding and getting Sam back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this update and I hope you all enjoyed it. I will again try and update within a 1 - 2 week period, which I should be able to meet with the holidays being here and having no college work to do. Thanks for reading this and to anyone who left any kudos on this work. Again I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas.


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jack, after finally finding a way to find and rescue Sam, take off to get there hands on demons blood, the one ingredient keeping them from rescuing him. After one failed attempt the two come together and operate as a team to find and obtain the ingredient they desperately need.
> 
> Sam continues to be tortured, still intending not to give Amadeus what he wants at all costs. However, there is one cost that he didn't consider, quite possibly the one thing most important to him in this world and so he will have to choose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I've been AWOL for almost two months now. Assignment work really picked up and then I got a huge case of writers block but now I am finally back and I will try to update as much as I can on a more regular basis. With that I hope you stick with me and continue to read this work.

Exhaustion had finally won over for the two captives, the pain from the torture and days without sleep finally taking its toll on them. They’d been asleep for barely an hour when the door to the basement burst open, a shadowy figure standing in the doorway. The sudden influx of light made it impossible for either of them to decipher who this person was or what their intentions may be.

“SAMMY!!” a familiar voice shouted out from the top of the stairs. Wielding an angels blade Dean came barreling down the stairs, taking out two demons along the way, then came across the room to face his brother.

Sam stared ahead in disbelief but also relief at the sight of his brother before him, “Dean?” Sam whispered out to his brother, his voice hoarse as he spoke. “It's me, Sammy,” Dean said this with a smile on his face, one that appeared friendly and with relief itself.

Dean began to undo the bindings that confined Sam and then looked over to where Sam had started pointing, repeating Deans name to get the point across that he wanted him to look in that direction. When he turned he saw Jody in a similar state as Sam was, the same bindings covering every stray limb to ensure no chance of escape.

Quickly, he rushed over to Jody's side and got her down, swinging her arm around his shoulder and heading for the stairs. “Come on, we’ve gotta get out of here” Dean spoke with a tone of authority which Sam didn’t want to question at this point.

The three of them scrambled their way up the stairs and onto the ground floor of the building, again Sam felt that sense of familiarity but he couldn’t place it. He still couldn’t entirely see from being in the dark so long, not to mention it was still night so there wasn’t really much light being provided.

“How did you find us?” Sam questioned his brother. None of this seemed right anymore, it was all too perfect, it couldn’t be true, could it. Something within Sam was causing him to doubt everything now.

“I’ll tell you later but right now we’ve gotta get out of here.” Jody withdrew her arm from around Deans shoulder, falling back to where Sam was standing. Dean froze in place, staring ahead at the hall they were walking down. “Hunters. Always so damned suspicious.” Dean muttered this to himself, although it wasn’t his voice.

When Dean turned around he stared into Sam and Jody’s eyes, just it wasn’t Deans eyes they saw, they were completely yellow, the eyes of a prince of hell, the eyes of Asmodeus. “Alright Sammy, you got me,” with that Asmodeus shifted back into his own form. “But one way or another I will get answers from you, this,” Asmodeus gestured around himself as he spoke, “this is just the beginning.”

Once Asmodeus finished speaking the two of them felt a pain at the backs of their heads and then it was dark once again, waking up to find themselves in the basement of the same building, back in the same positions they had been prior to Asmodeus’ ruse As if nothing had ever happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time morning arrived and Jack walked into the centre room Dean was already awake and reading over the book, coffee nested closely towards him. “Well, we’ve no witch and the one demon who would even consider helping us is dead. So I guess this spell is our only chance.” Dean said this with a bit of sadness in his voice. Granted Crowley and Rowena were terrible people and had killed a lot of innocents, a few of which he cared some about, but they had done a lot for them and in the end, they had almost become friends. Dean stopped his train of thought before it could go any further and turned back to the book.

“So where do we get demons blood?” Jack inquired of the eldest Winchester. The question seemed a bit ridiculous at first, but then it hit him. “Oh, you mean where will we find a demon,” Dean said this, mentally hitting himself, Jack may still be new to the world but he was a pretty bright kid. “Well, one way we’ve managed to find demons in the past is at the crossroads, we're just gonna need a few things which we should have around here somewhere.”

~~~~~

After only 10 minutes of searching, they found the ingredients necessary for the summoning; a bone from a black cat, graveyard dirt and a picture which Dean took from his wallet. Within minutes the two had set off in the Impala, Dean in the driver's seat with Jack sat next to him, cringing at the intensity of Dean’s choice in music.

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the crossroad which Dean had marked on their map and they pulled over to the side of the road. Dean got the paint which he kept in the trunk of his car and two angel blades out and set to work at drawing a devils trap in the middle of the road.

While all of this was happening Jack was left standing at the side of the road, angel blade in hand, waiting for Dean to finish. He hadn’t been told what to do, just had the blade thrust into his hands and then left on his own for the rest of the time. Dean seemed a bit lost in what he was doing. On the ride over he had cheered up quite significantly, they had a plan, he was in his car but now he just stalked around the area silently, getting prepared.

Dean buried the box containing the items and stood to the side of the road, opposite to Jack, angel blade in hand, waiting. He stood staring at the spot where the demon should appear, hope diminishing by the second.

“Should something have happened by now?” Jack inquired. Dean was starting to become irritable from the waiting. He knew there was a chance this wouldn’t work after all the crossroads demons they’ve killed, they probably won’t answer if it's them calling.

When there was still no appearance he attempted an incantation to try and draw the demon out “Daemon, esto subjecto voluntati meae!” Dean stood there, staring at the same spot. When enough time had passed and he knew no one was coming he threw his angel blade into the ground and strode over to the Impala, pulling out Sam’s laptop which he had brought with him.

Jack observed the whole situation, feeling slightly left out of the whole plan, not sure of anything that was going on. Despite all of this he didn’t want to pry, after all, he was slightly to blame for Sam being missing, so he stayed silent and waited for instructions.

Dean finally found what he was looking for, announcing it with an “aha!” which was loud enough for Jack to hear over at the other end of the road. Jack walked over, picking up Deans blade along the way, to ask what they were going to do next. He was about to speak up but as soon as he got close enough Dean cut in “Get in, we’re going on a hunt.”

Those words were final, leaving little room for question. And so they set off again in search of a demon so they could cast the spell, find Sam and get him back.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam screams out in pain once more as the torture continues “you know Sam, this is getting tiring, just tell me how to get in and I promise your deaths will be quick.” Asmodeus said this with a smirk on his face as he saw the fear in their eyes, it had only slipped through for a second but that was enough for him. Asmodeus had attempted multiple methods of torture by now, both physical and psychological but nothing was working. A thought dawned on him then, maybe he was going about this all wrong.

Sam was relentless, he believed nothing could make him reveal how to get into the bunker, the home of some of the oldest and most powerful artefacts, weapons and tomes in all of history, but Asmodeus seemed to know him more than he knew himself.

“Family’s important, don’t you think so Sam?” Asmodeus turned to him then with a sadistic smile on his face. Sam had no idea where this was going but one thing was for sure, he didn’t like it one bit.

“Do you know what I found when I was poking around inside that head of yours, it wasn’t much, your resilient, even when your unconscious, I’ll give you that. But, I did get a few things.” Asmodeus had moved around the room and was now standing directly behind Jody, torture instrument in hand. “Just a few words… ‘family don’t end with blood…boy!’ now isn’t that just a touching sentiment.” As Asmodeus said this he began to cut down Jody’s body as she held back a scream. “I know you’ll do anything for family so why don’t you give up this one little secret.”

“Don’t give him anything Sam! I’ll be fine.” She said this while choking back a sob. Meanwhile, Sam had turned away, unable to look. Asmodeus had just repeated the exact words Bobby had said, the memory of what had happened to Bobby, everyone else they’d lost, was too much.

The screaming, which had only just begun, was also beginning to be too much. He tried to console himself with the fact that if he told Asmodeus then more people are likely to get hurt, but that was never enough for a Winchester, family always came first, no matter what.

“Fine! Fine, fine I’ll tell you!”

Asmodeus stopped and stalked over to Sam, “welll… out with it.” He was beginning to lose all patience, they’d been there for days and no one had given him any answers.

“The warding can be deactivated, but it has to be done from the inside.” For the first time in days he had finally gotten a win, and the feeling was ecstatic.

“Go on, tell me… everything”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The night was eerily quiet, the air was cold and Dean could smell a faint trace of something he recognised, “Sulfur… this is the place.” Dean tossed an angel blade over to Jack, who easily caught it out of the air, and then the two headed into the warehouse, side-by-side.

Jack felt the rush of adrenaline as they entered, his first hunt, and with Dean of all people. He was glad to finally be able to help, the summoning he’d just stood there like a statue, staring ahead while Dean did all the work. Now was his chance though, he could show he wasn’t a complete and utter failure.

As this thought came to mind a knife was plunged into his side, at some point Dean had broken off to check the rest of the warehouse on his own. So he was left there, alone. Jack supposed that thought might have been upsetting, but he took it differently, Dean trusted him enough to do this on his own. Granted, he is immortal so Dean probably wasn’t fearing for his life either way.

Jack turned to see a man with black eyes, a large grin on his face ‘a demon’ he thought. He looked down at Jacks wound and saw no blood, no sign that it had done anything, the smile dropped into a face of confusion.

Jacks expression, as always, was mostly blank, the blade having had no effect. He pulled it out of his side and the wound began to heal. Once fully healed he turned to the demon, whose face was now one of shock and fear, then blasted him through a wall.

Despite the massive blow when Jack got to where he had landed the demon was gone, took off somewhere in the warehouse that it had made its base of operations. The demon in question had killed it’s vessels wife the day before, which is how they had tracked it down so easily.

They had seen on the news that the man had killed his wife but he’d made the mistake of forgetting the child, she’d reported seeing pure black eyes and that was enough to get the two of them to hit the road and head for Rock Springs, Wyoming.

Jack heard Dean scream out somewhere in the warehouse, he was hurt. He took off in the direction of the sound in time to see the demon readying itself for another strike at Dean, who was now getting up off the ground, rage evident on his face.  
  
Jack raised his hand and then blasted the demon against the wall before he could attack again, Dean turned to jack and nodded in thanks before rushing over to the demon, demon blade and a vial in hand, to get the first (most difficult to obtain) ingredient for the spell.

With a finishing blow, Dean plunged his blade into the demon's gut, officially ending the hunt, then left for the Impala to get back on the road and finally rescue Sam.

Once the two of them were firmly seated in the Impala Dean raised the vile up and looked over to Jack “That’s one down, now let's find my brother and get him back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the latest update. Everything I do is planned out at least two chapters ahead and I can safely say the rescue is coming very soon so be sure to keep reading. It hopefully won't be long after before we see Sam and Jack get together.


	6. Divination & Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jack make there way back to the bunker to continue their work on the spell to finally find and rescue Sam. Sam and Jody, meanwhile, continue to be tortured by Asmodeus, the aforementioned wanting every piece of information he can gather on the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!
> 
> I'm back and with another update. I have started to write another fic in conjunction with this one which I will be releasing at the last half of every month. As a result I will be releasing this fic at any point during the first half of each month, and here is this months update.

Dean and Jack were heading back to the bunker, the car was silent, peaceful. Jack was glad his first hunt had been a successful one, he was okay, Dean was okay and they were both winding down from the action while Dean’s rock music blared all around them. Originally it had bothered him when he put on the first van Hallen track but even he was tapping his foot to the music now.

Dean gave an occasional glance to his side at Jack, he still didn't completely trust him but he had saved his life back there so, for now, he knew he was on his side and he had his back. Despite all of that he was still Lucifer's son so he still feared that Jack would use his trust to turn around and stab him in that very same back.

Jack’s mind had been riddled with unanswered questions for days, questions he was too afraid to ask Dean out of the belief he’d call him an idiot and not trust him to help rescue Sam. His fear had subsided some now that Dean seemed to have lost some of his animosity toward him. “Haven’t you ever had to track someone before?”

Dean just about heard Jacks mumbled question over the sound of the music, and so he turned it down to answer. “Yes.” Plain and simple, one word. Dean clearly didn’t understand Jacks line of questioning, he thought, so Jack continued.

“I mean. Why not use spells you’ve used in the past, shouldn’t they work?” Jack saw the confusion lift from Dean’s face so he relaxed a little more in his seat, knowing he wouldn’t have to continue.

“None of them worked. The ones we’ve used to track people in the past we either lost the components, used them up or they’re being blocked. Asmodeus has some powerful magic and he’s blocking every spell I tried.” Dean said this with a slight trace of frustration in his tone.

Jack nodded, appeased with the answer and the ride continued in silence, not counting the music which Dean had turned back up a while later. A few hours later they arrived back at the bunker, pulling into the garage with the Impala and parking the car.

Dean began to walk down the halls with the vial of blood in hand and Jack following closely behind. A few seconds later they were sat in the main room with the book laying flat on the table in front of them, wide open to the page with the spell on it. Dean read over the ingredients once more; a few basic herbs for the base of the spell, demons blood, angels grace, blood of a relative, sanctified water, an amethyst crystal and finally, a map. They had most of the ingredients they needed, only lacking angels grace which was next to impossible to find, all angels on high alert and hardly ever leaving heaven these days.

“Aren’t I part angel?” Jack voiced a solution to Deans unspoken predicament. He was right, he is half archangel in fact. Dean had no idea how powerful the spell was or how much of the angel’s grace would be needed but it was all he had right now, it would have to do. Dean decided then that Jack would cast the spell and he hoped it would be enough.

“Okay. You’ll cast the spell, but… if you think that you can’t do it, that it’s not going to work, then you stop immediately.” Jack nodded his confirmation, seeing the look of concern in Dean’s eyes, unsure who it was aimed at exactly, and Jacks latin training began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam’s questioning went on for hours, Asmodeus alternating between torturing Jody and himself for information he was unwilling to give up. Occasionally he would just cut into one of them for fun, to see the blood spilling and hear the screams they gave off, showing them who had the control. They didn’t get a break until Asmodeus was sure he had all the information he could get out of them. Despite the fact he had learnt everything almost an hour ago now he kept going and was just asking stupid questions like first pet and mothers maiden name just for an excuse to keep the torture going, not that he needed an excuse.

Asmodeus, now growing bored with the two of them and their less than enthusiastic screams left the room. He had a way in, he knew what he needed and he would take everything he could from that god foresaken bunker.

“You… You shouldn’t have told him all of that Sam,” Jody coughed then, violently, and Sam told her not to talk, which she obliged.

“I wasn’t going to let anything happen to you Jody,” Sam paused for a few seconds, catching his breath and then continued. “It’s like he said,  you’re family.” That was it, the room grew silent, none of them able to speak or move from their injuries and the restraints, one of which was wrapped tightly around their throats, constricting the amount of air they could breathe in.

This was the worst times of all for him. The silence. Not knowing whether Asmodeus would return, whether Jody was still alive, whether he would last much longer. It was then that he really thought and felt the full extent of his injuries. It was as if he was in the cage all over again, but instead of two moping angels torturing him it was a prince of hell, believing he was omnipotent and unstoppable.

Sam thought most of his brother, his family, friends and Jack. All these people he had lost and all the people that were left, the former far outweighing the latter. He knew he had put Dean and Jack at risk by giving Asmodeus what he wanted, but, at that time it was Jody in danger and he had to help her. Now… now all he could do was worry about the two of them.

“Dean will come for us, Dean and Jack will save us both,” Sam said with finality to Jody before he passed out from the pain and blood loss, unsure if he’d ever wake again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Dean stood there, watching as Jack recited the incantation he realised how off all of this was. Normally it would have been Sam who dealt with this kind of thing, researching, teaching but Sam wasn’t here to do any of that, he was. The more and more Jack read over the spell the more frustrated Dean got, ‘is this what it was like for Sam teaching me?’ Dean thought to himself.

“Okay… Okay, okay Jack stop, listen to me. It’s “quaerimus” got it?” Dean said this putting emphasis on the ‘U’ at the end and to his surprise when Jack read the first line he said each word fluently and without error. “Great Job!” Dean said this patting him on the back, “now the next part.”

The two of them continued that way for almost two hours. It wasn’t a particularly long spell, it was just that Jack wasn’t particularly the best at Latin. It seemed that Dean had finally found a subject area that Jack couldn’t pick up lightning fast, he was both overjoyed and dejected about this at the same time. When Dean was finally sure that Jack could read every word of the spell without missing a single important part they got to work on assembling the ingredients.

Dean went into their storage room and gathered the ingredients, some of which had been there since the men of letters ran the bunker, like the crystal and the map, others the brothers had stocked over time, like the herbs and holy water supply.

There were a few other things that they would need that weren’t specified by the spell; the tools for mixing. He grabbed a small pot, a mortar and pestle, a spoon for mixing the ingredients together and laid everything out in front of him on the table.

One by one he started to add the ingredients that would make up the base of the spell. First, he crushed and then added the herbs, cherry bark to provide insight and enhance the results of divination. The second herb, poke root, to break through the barrier Asmodeus had cast and to assist in locating that which is lost. Finally, he added the holy water into the mix and stirred it all together.

The final two ingredients he added after heating the mixture as the spell states, first the demon's blood and then he lifted his hand above the pot, grabbed a knife and then cut across his palm. As his blood poured out into the mixture it started to bubble and turned from a dirty mix of brown, red and black into a pure blood red. That shift in colour was his signal and he dropped the crystal he had been holding into the pot with his other hand.

Just as the crystal landed into the mixture he shouted to Jack, “Now!” and he began uttering the spell.

“Ad caelum et infernum appellamus personae virtutibus quarimus. Vires et elementa vocamus in terris ex illis quae revelare nobis non invenio. De vocamus, sanguinem et sanguinem, ut et reverterur ultra domos olim!” As Jack had started reading the spell Dean could see pure white energy being drawn from him, ‘his grace’ Dean thought. For a second he considered putting a stop to it, wanted to make sure nothing bad happened to him like being drained completely but Jack showed no signs of distress. Dean himself had been instructed by the spell to provide a continuous flow of blood, which he had done and he was starting to feel a bit light headed.

Luckily for both of them, as Jack too was beginning to feel drained, the spell was complete. The mix shifted from blood red to clear as the colour from the surrounding mixture was drained into the amethyst crystal and the stone turned from a vibrant purple to a deep red. “Get the map!” Dean shouted to Jack who rushed into action.

Dean wrapped a bandage around his hand and leaned against the table for support as he grabbed a pair of tounges and pulled the crystal from the boiling liquid, and attached it to a piece of thread. Jack returned moments later with the map and spread it out in front of Dean, it was a map of the whole of North America but just in case Jack also placed out a map of the world just next to it.

Dean took hold of the thread and held the crystal above the two maps. To his luck the crystal started to move, thankfully, to the map of North America, ‘at least I don’t have to get on a plane,’ he thought as he remembered the time that demon had caused all those planes to crash including attempting to take the one he had boarded down.

The crystal moved again to an area toward the northeast of the map, circling, clearly trying to break through the protection spell Asmodeus had cast but struggling. Eventually, it broke through, their spell being more powerful and pointed to a point on the map. It was no more than a six-hour drive away so they could drive up there and get him back safely in one day no problem. The spell itself was supposed to give a certain degree of accuracy, finding the town but not the exact address

He looked again to where the crystal was pointing and then muttered something under his breath which Jack struggled, but managed, to hear. “That bastard,” Dean said referring to the demon that had taken his brother. “I know exactly where he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter guys! A little shorter than usual but I didn't want to reveal too much just yet. I hope you guys continue to stick with this because as promised in the previous chapter the rescue is coming soon.


	7. Rescued?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, now knowing the location of his brother, takes off with Jack in tow to rescue the one and only member of his family he has left. Meanwhile, Sam fights to stay alive as long as he can as Jody watched helpless, hoping for one simple act of mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came a little later than I had expected. But... here it is, I hope you all enjoy reading.

When Jody awakes the room is cold, colder than usual. She notices another thing that was off about the room, it was quiet, quieter than usual, the only sound audible was the sound of her heavy breaths as she fought to stay conscious. She could smell the powerful scent of blood assaulting her nose, the smell unbearable causing her to flinch away from the source, from Sam.

Upon realising how strong the smell was she looked back over at Sam and saw just how much blood he’d lost. “Sam!” Jody screamed painfully at the other hunter. “Sam!...Sam! You have to wake up! Sam!” She screamed one last time through her sore throat as she began to cough violently from the act. No matter how loud she yelled he wouldn’t wake up, she could barely see the slow rise and fall of his chest, the sight of it providing little comfort.

She felt powerless to help as Sam lay there, dying before her eyes. A small tear managed to escape her eye at the thought but she shook it away, ‘no Jody, you have to stay strong, you have to do something.’ No matter how much she though this no magical solution appeared, there was no mystical force bringing him back from the brink of death or releasing her from her confinement.

Deciding she had no other options she screamed again, this time to any other occupants of the building, the demons keeping a watch on them. She jerked violently against the straps holding her down but it did nothing to release her and no one answered her cries for help. It was useless, clearly, they had what they wanted from them and now they didn’t care what happened, they were probably laughing while she screamed for some act of mercy.

She looked again to the man lying in a pool of his own blood, the man that had become a surrogate son to her after their years of knowing each other and hunting together. She took to thinking of Sam and Dean as family after Bobby’s death. His death had broken her almost as much as her husband and sons deaths had, and Sam and Dean had been there to support her through all those tragedies.

Jody looked once more to Sam and saw that his breathing had stopped.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean looks on at the map with sadness and hatred. Sadness for the knowledge of where his brother currently resided and the father figure they had lost. Hatred toward Asmodeus who had the audacity to take Sam back there after all these years.

While Dean looks at the map feeling an overload of emotions Jack just looks at it with confusion. ‘What was so significant about this place to elicit such a strong reaction from Dean?’ This originally started out as a harmless thought, until he rose the question.

Dean seemed to jump at the sound of Jack’s voice, he had become so lost in his emotions that for just a second he forgot he wasn’t alone. Alone. That’s exactly how he felt right now. Everyone he loved or cared about was either dead or likely soon to be dead. When Dean saw the map he had actually felt relieved, the spell found Sam which meant he was alive, he had to be.

“An old friend of ours, he had a house there, he died a few years back.” Dean didn’t say any more on the subject. It was too difficult to say even those few words let alone explain further, not to mention they didn’t have time to tell stories.

Dean wipes a tear that had started to form at the corner of his eye and turned back toward the younger man. “Let's move.” He said that with such authority that completely contradicted the mess of emotions he had been just a second ago, just like a hunter, or rather a Winchester, to suppress all emotions when necessary.

Without another word Dean turned and started packing a duffel with every weapon and spell he could find. The bag of weapons, on top of those already in the trunk of Deans car, and he had himself a real arsenal. He searched for every weapon he could find, the more powerful the better. Deep down he knew it wasn’t enough, it had taken some of the most powerful weapons and people in creation to kill the previous Prince’s of hell, Asmodeus would be no different.

Despite all of this he continued packing with conviction, he just had to hope it would be enough. He had Jack with him and he’d had a part in killing Dagon, he was hoping he could do it again.

Jack had stood there silently, watching as Dean charged around the room grabbing anything with a point, stuffing weapon after weapon into the bag. He could have sworn he saw Dean stuff at least 5 angel blades in the bag. If one wouldn’t be enough what was he hoping 5 would do?

Deciding to put that thought behind him he asked Dean the question he had wanted to since Dean had started packing. “Who is this person?” Dean stilled at Jack’s words, noticing he was currently holding a wooden stake in his hand, what was he hoping that would do? Asmodeus isn’t a vampire.

Dean dropped the wooden object to the table and turned back to Jack. “What person?” He asked, feigning ignorance. Jack couldn’t tell that Dean really didn’t want to talk about it and so Jack pressed further, “the person from this Sioux Falls place.” Jack said this pointing to the map.

Hearing Jack’s words Dean knew that he couldn’t avoid the subject anymore, ‘this kid is too curious for his own good.’ Dean huffed out a breath and then started to answer the question. “His name was Bobby, he was like a second father to me and Sam. The place Sam’s being held… it was the first place we ever brought ourselves to call home after Kansas.”

Jack wanted to ask more questions but when he goes to speak he’s cut off by Dean, “Now’s not the time for questions, we’ve gotta move.” Jack agrees, they had to rescue Sam, and so the two head to the garage.

~~~~~~~~~~

Within minutes Dean and Jack are on the road, Dean speeding his way out of the bunker at a speed at least five times the speed limit of the area. While on the road Dean pulls out one of his many cell phones, the one for friends and family only.

He started to scroll through the numbers programmed into it, ignoring the curious looks of his passenger, until he arrived at his intended target. Dean pressed the call button and heard Jack speak up besides him, “who are you calling?” ‘Too god damn curious,’ Dean thought again.

“A friend in Sioux Falls,” Dean answered rather vaguely. Thankfully Jack didn’t ask any more questions so he was left with the sound of ringing. After what he was sure was a lifetime the call cut off and he was greeted by the cheerful voice of Jody’s voicemail. He tries a second time but the outcome is the same, “God damn it, Jody.” Dean muttered under his breath, he had hoped she could help.

Returning close to the top of the list of numbers Dean dialled Claire, who unsurprisingly didn’t answer, she never does for him. Another “damn it” and he’s dialling the last person he can think of to call, his last hope. Finally, he calls Alex who, like all the others, goes to voicemail. The final fact made him more worried than anything else, neither of them were answering their phones and there was a demon in town which meant nothing good could have happened.

Before Dean could get too far down that dark path he hears ringing emanating from the palm of his hand, he looks at the device and sees the name Claire across the front of the screen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jody continued to shout for help as she stared over at Sam’s body, she hoped against all odds that Sam would wake up and be fine but she knew it was useless. Sam had stopped breathing for hours now, no blood running through his veins, there was no coming back from that. Hoping that just maybe he could still be saved she continued to struggle against her restraints, continuing her pleas for help.

They were long past the point of no return, she knew that much, but that didn’t seem to stop her. She’d lost people,  maybe not as many as Sam and Dean but enough to break her at the thought of losing another. They’d died and come back before, this doesn’t have to be any different.

Just as Jody was about to shout one more time she heard a loud thud from the ground above her. The loud bang cut her off from her shouting and she heard another voice. There was a scream of pain that was cut off abruptly before another thud followed the first one. A few screams and bangs of dropping bodies and broken furniture later and the house fell silent.

The floorboards creaked above her, growing louder by the second, signalling that someone was approaching. Once more she struggled against her restraints, not knowing who would walk through the door. “Sammy! Sam… where are you!”

Jody wasn’t sure what to think. Was this another one of Asmodeus’ tricks, he’d pulled the false hope and rescue trick on them more than once, each time they always fell for it. The rescuer in those scenarios was more often than not Dean. Asmodeus had shown up once as her long-dead husband, that one was a low blow for her, seeing the man she had loved with the demonic eyes of a prince of hell. Tears had fallen from her face at the sight of the man, even though she knew it was just Asmodeus in disguise.

Seeing Sam she knew it couldn’t hurt to alert the man and shouted to him as he stood rooted outside the door to the basement. “Down here! Dean, come quick!”

Seconds later the door to the basement was kicked in and she sees Dean rushing down them at a rapid pace, followed quickly by a man she didn’t recognise. “Jody! Oh god, …he took you too!” Dean rushes over to Jody and struggles to get the restraints off. As soon as they click open Jody takes a deep breath, happy for the strap restricting her airflow to be gone.

“Dean!” Jody coughed and struggled to speak. Dean crouched down next to her to try and comfort the woman. For a moment he had forgotten the person they had come to save in their first place, that was until Jody pointed over to her brother, lying there, lifeless. That sight would be one burnt in his memories for years to come.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Claire had called she had told Dean she had been on a hunt and hadn't returned home in months. The call had mostly provided no help to either of them, just some relief that at least she was safe. Dean asked about Alex and Jody and to his surprise Alex had apparently joined her foster sister on this hunt, surprising him even more that Jody hadn’t insisted she goes with them.

Another form of relief was supplied for Dean when they told him that they called to check-in with Jody every few days and she hadn’t missed a single check-up. The check-ins were more to alleviate Jody’s worries than theirs, they still called anyway.

As Dean stood face-to-face with Jody, clearly having been gone more than just a day or two he felt his entire world get torn apart. What had Asmodeus been doing to her? Even worse that he had been doing it to get to them, himself, his brother and Jack.

His world was, however, torn to shreds when he looked to his brothers cold and lifeless body, lying on the ground in the basement of their long-deceased friend and father figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos on this work so far.


	8. Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to terms with the revelation of Sam's death and the pain this causes them. In spite of the odds they work towards finding a way to save Sam, if only they can bring him back in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know... I suck. But it's Christmas, almost, a time for forgiveness and love. So here goes nothing, I am sorry guys for disappearing for almost 8 months, but a lot has happened, I've been bombarded with assignments, been trying to organise university placements (I am really exited, I just heard back from the last of my 5 choices yesterday and I have received offers from all of them :D) and to top it all off I got a major case of writers block to the point I haven't written a word in months outside of the College work. 
> 
> BUT, I am back now and will hopefully not disappear for such a long time again. Here is the latest chapter...
> 
> (WARNING: Kind of Graphic/Gory: Slight description of a dead body, but not too bad, just like one small paragraph.)

“Sammy!” Dean yelled as he rushed to his brother's side, falling on his knees in front of the man. “C’mon baby brother, wake up!” His voice grew louder and louder as he was driven further into panic. He shook his brother, hoping to get some kind of reaction but there was nothing, he continued to lie there not making even the slightest movement. His breathing had stopped and there was a very noticeable lack of a pulse where Dean’s fingers were resting against Sam’s neck. Jack was stood at the side, after briefly asking if Jody was alright, staring ahead in horror at the sight before him. In his head the words ‘my fault’ kept repeating over and over again, he still blamed himself for everything, Asmodeus only found them because of him, only came after them because of him, he put them all in danger.

Jack couldn’t do it, he couldn’t just stand there doing nothing as Dean continued to try and bring Sam back. For the past few minutes, Dean had been trying to resuscitate Sam, pressing down on his chest incessantly to restore blood flow, to get his heart pumping but he’d been dead far too long for that to work and they all knew it. Slowly and cautiously Jack approached Sam, Dean taking little notice to his presence, he took a hold of his arm, trying not to touch the few burns and cuts he could see there, when he did he got a glimpse of fire, could smell blood and hear screams all around him he quickly withdrew his hand at this. “Dean,” Jack spoke up but Dean continued to try and bring Sam back, unsuccessfully. “Dean, you need to stop! This isn’t working, he’s… he’s dead I saw it.” Dean looked up at him, myriad of emotions from sadness to anger and hatred filled his eyes, he wasn’t entirely sure who the last two were aimed at.

“What do you mean you saw it?” The emotions were just a clear in his voice but he still managed to get each word out without pause.

“When I touched his arm I saw a flash of a place, there was fire, blood and screaming, so much pain, I think it was Sam’s.” As he said all this Jack began to get more and more upset, how could Sam be in a place like that? Dean knew exactly what that meant and got up from the ground, anger overriding all other emotions, throwing over tables with various tools, sending them crashing to the ground.

“Sam’s in hell, no, that’s not right, he shouldn’t be there!” Despite the disbelief in his voice he knew it was true, he trusted Jack’s vision. He felt a hand land on his shoulder in a comforting gesture and turned to see Jody looking back at him with sadness in her eyes. Dean had forgotten she was here with all that was going on. He broke down then and pulled Jody into a hug, not too tight as he was still cautious of her injuries but probably tighter than it should have been. “We have to do something, we have to save him, I mean we’re the Winchesters for God’s sake, we die every other week and that still hasn’t stopped us.”

Jody understood how he was feeling but she wasn’t so sure, even if they could rescue his soul it would take a large amount of power to bring him back from the dead. Feeling she couldn’t keep her concerns quiet, not wanting Dean to get too hopeful and have it torn away, she spoke. “Dean… how are we going to bring him back, it took an angel, a deal with a demon and God to bring you back the past few times, I don’t think any of them will be willing to help us this time.”

“You’re right, the God squad have a lot of reasons to want us dead, demons definitely won’t make any deals with us – we tried that already when looking for Sam – and God, well he’s just a jackass who only helps when he wants to. But… we’ve got something much better.” As he finished his small rant he turned to Jack with a small smile returning to his face and hope he’ll see his brother once again.

“How is he going to help?” Jody asked, confusion evident in her voice.

Dean mentally hit himself, remembering that Jody hadn’t seen Jack at all since his birth less than a month ago. “Jody, this is Jack. Lucifer’s son.” As he said this he saw realisation dawn on Jody’s face, she looked between Dean and Jack fast enough that he was sure she would get whiplash. He felt kind of bad for keeping her out of the loop on all that had happened since Jack was born, granted there was a lot going on between his mom disappearing through a tear in space and Cas being murdered by Lucifer. Even now he’s still not sure which loss hit him the most, right now though he was hardly holding himself together with the possibility that his plan won’t work and he’ll lose the last of his family.

“Isn’t he supposed to be a baby?” Dean was shocked out of his thoughts by Jody’s voice and turned to look at her, feeling bad all over again when he saw the state she was in and that he hadn’t known she’d been taken and tortured by the prince of hell.

“He… he aged himself when he was born. So that he would be able to defend himself better against all the threats in the world.”

“Oh, all right then.” Jody had no idea what to say to that, she’d seen a lot in her few years of hunting but this, this was definitely the strangest yet. Which is saying something between her zombie son and the black goo creatures from purgatory. “Okay then. If he can help then let him do it.”

“Jack,” Dean looked to Jack with hopeful eyes. Jack looked back with trepidation and fear, he’d been alive no longer than a few months, he still had little control over his powers and he had a feeling something like this would take a lot of power. “Please, you have to at least try.”

Jack nodded and cautiously began to step towards Sam, the closer he got the more he could see the paleness of his skin, the life completely drained from his eyes, and the smells… he couldn’t even describe the amount of blood he smelt in the air. He steeled himself and continued forward, Dean was relying on him, SAM was relying on him, he couldn’t just do nothing.

As Jack arrived by Sam’s side he got down on his knees and slowly reached out with his hands, picturing what he wanted his powers to do. ‘Bring him back.’ This was the thought running through his mind in a constant loop. He pushed with his powers as much as he could until he felt it, his hands started to grow and a link formed between the two of them. Jacks strength, his grace was slowly being channelled and transferred into Sam’s body. It was excruciating and he felt weaker the more he felt it working but he kept going, he knew this would require a lot of power.

By the time his powers started to dim he could feel the beating of his heart, loud and echoing in his head. Beyond that he heard another, it was faint and beating almost in sync with his own he knew it was Sam’s. It worked!

Through all of this Dean and Jody stood back, each filling with more hope as they saw the life return to Sam’s body. Jody stayed where she was, staring ahead in awe and shock as Jack’s powers receded and Jack began to rest from the strain of what he’d just done. Dean, however, immediately rushed to Sam’s side and knelt down beside Jack.

He looked up and saw the state Sam was in, his skin was no longer pale, his cuts and burns from weeks of torture had completely healed and his eyes were no longer lifeless but instead resting. Jack seemed to be in a pretty bad state but he looked mostly okay and could already see him slowly recovering.

After deeming Jack would be okay he looked straight back to his brother and began to speak. “Sam…” no response. “Hey Sam it’s Dean, can you hear me?” Again silence. “C’mon brother, please. Wake up Sammy, wake up!” With each word he got louder with desperation, hoping for some reaction. When he got none he looked to Jack “What’s wrong with him? I thought you’d healed him?”

Jack only just regained focus on reality when Dean had started shouting but he heard the question clear enough. What was wrong with him? He had no idea. It should have worked, he’d felt it work so why wasn’t Sam waking up. He should have cause there was no longer anything physically wrong with him. But what if… Jack moved to Sam’s side again and placed a hand on his head reaching out with his own mind he felt the link form between them both yet again only when he tried to communicate he got nothing back.

“Sam’s body is fine but… his soul is missing.” Jack let the link between them break, knowing that he’d get no more information from Sam.

“His soul is missing, what do you mean his soul is missing I thought you’d brought him back. Besides, he’s lived without his soul before shouldn’t he at least be waking up.” Dean couldn’t help but feel like this was somehow Jack’s fault, that he’d done something wrong when bringing him back, that he’d left Sam’s soul in hell to be tortured. He felt guilty for feeling that way but it didn’t change how he felt.

“Dean,” Jody spoke from behind him. Cautiously placing a hand on his shoulder she spoke again “Don’t blame the kid, it’s not his fault. He tried to help Sam and it didn’t work, that doesn’t mean this is over. We’ll find a way, we always find a way.” When Dean looked up he saw only sadness in Jody’s eyes but a caring smile on her face, he may have lost Sam now but he still had some family left.

The two of them remained silent, Dean looked back at Sam lying on the ground and placed his hand over Jody’s, not planning to let go for even a second. They continued to look down at Sam for a few more minutes before the gears in Dean’s mind started turning. Sam was alive, his body anyway and that gave him an idea. “Sam’s alive.” That’s all he managed to say as he looked to Jody and Jack with hopeful eyes. Jody couldn’t help but feel pity for Dean then and confusion at the same time over his statement.

“Dean…”

“No, Jody Sam’s alive. His body any way he just needs his soul.”

Jody started to understand where he was coming from. “Well we knew that but how do we get it back. Getting into and then out of hell with a soul isn’t exactly easy.”

“We’ve done it before. Cas rescued my soul from hell when he first brought me back from the dead, granted he had an army of angels with him but he still did it. We also rescued Bobby’s soul from hell when we were trying to close the gates of hell.”

Jody was shocked at this information, she may not have known them when they first started hunting but there was still a lot she didn’t know about them. In spite of he shock at this news, she still spoke: “This could work then.” She began to feel more hope than ever before from that night that she would see Sam again. “So how do we get there.”

“There’s an entrance, we have to go through purgatory but it’ll get us there.”

“And how do we get to Purgatory”

“I think I can handle that.” Just then Dean and Jody were shocked, as Jack spoke for the first time since healing Sam’s body. “I managed to teleport out of the bunker I should be able to do the same to get to purgatory, and quite possibly bring you with me.”

Dean remembered that all too well, as it was one of the events that started this whole thing. “If you can just teleport us anywhere then why not bring us straight to Sam in hell.”

“I don’t know much about my powers but I know that they're strong. If I use them in hell or even to get to hell then every demon there will sense it and be on us in minutes. If we go through purgatory and I don’t use my powers while were in hell then we should be safe.”

Dean was honestly impressed. Whatever reading Jack had been doing must have been working cause he was learning fast, maybe it was something to do with his powers (if he can age himself quickly then why not learn quickly). “Okay then, we have a plan.”

Jody was next to speak, drawing both mens attention, “Now let’s go get Sam back.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there it is guys, my latest update. I hope you all liked it and I really hope it was worth the wait. I will try and update again soon, I will have all of Christmas free so I should be able to get a chapter or two out between now and February. Again I am sorry for the extremely late update and I hope you will stick with me as I continue writing this story. Next chapter we'll all be going to Hell, literally. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and happy holidays to everyone! :D


End file.
